


Hey Mama

by Undertale_Sins023



Category: Mafiafell(Fandom), Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Chains, Cuffs, DomPapyrus, DomY/N, Domsans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Kinks, Masochism, Master/Slave Play, Masturbation, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Multi, Polygamy, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sadism, Smut, Sock Kink, SubPapyrus, SubSans, SubY/N, Whips, biting kink, ecto-parts, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Summary: The other chapters will be longer than this,this is just the intro!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thoughts’
> 
> They meet Mama Y/N
> 
> And they have a very high liking to her

__****_****_********__Sans panted as he heard the other men from the opposing gang ran past his hiding place with his brother. The moon shining through the windows of the abandoned warehouse. His brother scoffed at him when he heard the panting. “SANS SHUT UP!” He scolded looking through one of the broken windows. Sans rolled his eye lights and stopped breathing and looked through the window also. ‘Damnit Asgore’ he thought sourly. As the King himself put His brother and himself in this mess. Just because he couldn’t pay the goddamn debts. ‘Such a King,more like a pain in my non-exsistent ass’ Sans sighed as he didn’t see the men anymore and turned around to see a voluptuous woman dressed in one of those sparkly red dresses with a slit on the side.(Sorta like Jessica Rabbit). She looked straight at the skeleton brothers with interest and lust then chuckled. “Oh lookie here? Looks like I found myself some deviously handsome skeletons.” She chided revealing herself as Papyrus turned around from the window seeing the lady. Sans still kept looking at her as he felt his magic conjure a tongue behind his mouth and swallowed the non exsistent salvia in his throat. Papyrus squinted at her and brought his already conjured sharpened bone in front of him and his brother basically screaming “Back away”. “Oh sugar you think I’ll hurt you? Now I’m just hurt myself!” The lady responded. Papyrus still kept his guard up not believing the lady. “IM SORRY BUT IN THIS WORLD ITS HARD TO BELIEVE PEOPLE THESE DAYS” he replied. The lady chuckled “ Now your a smart cookie! Aren’t ya Baby boy?” Papyrus eyes widened and pushed his brother back as he backed away from the lady as he felt his soul pump with excitement. Sans smirked “now lady i don’ kno bout ya so doesn’ my boss but I like a lady with sum spice” The lady chuckled “I also like ya suga’ But call me Mama I prefer that ova lady.” Papyrus shook in excitement just something about this lady really _rattles_ __ __ __ __his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapters will be longer than this,this is just the intro!


End file.
